Conteo hasta tres
by Joan-Solenne
Summary: Los patinadores del equipo ruso han organizado una fiesta por los dieciséis años de Yuri. Nada fuera de lo normal. Nada dentro de lo que Yuri hubiera deseado hasta que Otabek aparece en escena. Lo que nadie se espera es que el patinador kazajo no lleva un regalo para su "mejor amigo".


**CONTEO HASTA TRES**

No lo había olvidado. Por supuesto que no. Entonces qué iba a decir Otabek Altin a su favor en medio de la fiesta organizada en la pista de entrenamiento de su anterior entrenador: Yakov; cuando se suponía no traía un regalo consigo. Aunque no mostrara un auténtico gesto de preocupación, por dentro su cerebro procesaba la inquietud a niveles alarmantes no tanto por las expectativas que el resto de patinadores del equipo ruso se hacían a la hora de pasar cada uno sus regalos a una modesta mesa de presentes decorada con elegancia, sino por la empecinada forma en que Yuri le dirigía ese par de ojos verdes.

La mirada que lo había impresionado hace casi seis años a la fecha y los efectos que producían en él no habían desaparecido en lo absoluto cuando volviera a cruzarse con ellos; por el contrario, después de esos años Otabek se veía sometido a un encanto mayor de la simple fascinación que sintió cuando era un niño.

– Unas palabras por el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Yurio. –oyó exclamar a Viktor quien tomaba la delantera en la fila a pesar que acababa de retornar perdiéndose todo el espectáculo hecho para ordenar las bancas de las instalaciones y acomodar los bocadillos y el pastel en el cual incluso el kazajo había participado. No era importante averiguar la excusa que el mayor de los patinadores rusos tenía para disculparse por la ausencia o eso Otabek había percibido al observar la mirada despectiva de Yuri a la pareja en su austero ingreso.

Aunque escuchó un genuino carraspeo provenir de Viktor, ni una palabra fue dicha; y nadie tuvo tiempo de especular en la posibilidad de discursos que ambos, también Katsuki, podían haber preparado luego de las declaraciones que habían hecho en canales internacionales. Otabek sólo parpadeó y comprendió el antelado silencio: no había palabras que valieran para probar que la pareja estimaba a Yuri así que se habían decidido por lo básico, lanzarse a abrazar al joven campeón del Gran Prix. Viktor había rodeado sus brazos en torno al cuello y hombros del rubio en un gesto protector por la diferencia de altura, mientras Yuuri, que parecía seguir a su entrenador dubitativo en su acción, entrelazó los brazos entre el brazo derecho que Yuri había dejado libre. Volvió a parpadear y como se lo esperó Yuri, quien había empezado a hacer toda clase de muecas de desagrado al verse envuelto entre el aura de emociones que la pareja alternaba cuando estaban demasiado pegados, empujó a cuanto tuvo a su alcance para liberarse y evitar un nuevo contacto que era, prácticamente, imposible de eludir siendo el cumpleañero.

Los rusos se caracterizaban por una seriedad casi estricta, eso Otabek lo sabía, pero a menudo nadie resistía a hacer un poco de jaleo y exaltarse con las respuestas alteradas que Yuri gritaba a los comentarios de los patinadores mayores como Viktor o Mila, quienes no habían parado de molestarlo con la altura que parecía no cambiar u otras intrigas entre murmullos que el kazajo no captaba dada su distancia, pero que sospechaba eran peores que picar a Yuri con el hecho de ser el pequeño del equipo ruso senior. Bastaba observar al rubio con cuidado en su gesto de inflar las mejillas para proferir alguna maldición y detenerse tiñendo su piel de un encarnado rojo, para saber que a Yuri le molestaba estar en medio de esa inquisición y percibir esa inusual expresión de enojo simplemente irresistible.

Otabek comprendía que era imposible saber lo que otros pensaban sin acudir al instinto incierto o alguna facultad que estaba fuera de discusión en historietas de ciencia ficción. Sin embargo, por más extraño que considerara el asunto, él era capaz de entender a Yuri mirándolo. Las veces que había levantado la vista con un objetivo claro, había distinguido la decisión de acercársele en el resplandor de los verdes orbes de Yuri y después la irritación por no poder hacerlo en la presión de enojo en su sien que opacaba los mismos ojos.

Para el kazajo era tan fácil como pasar uno de esos exámenes de la sección de figurillas que ponían para ingresar a los institutos superiores. Los caracteres podían jugar con la mente de uno no obstante de alguna forma hallaban un canal por el cual ser descifrados. ¿Cómo era posible? Era una buena pregunta que se había hecho a si mismo desde que sucedía: en España, las videollamadas y sus pocas visitas.

– Es tu turno, Otabek. –indicó Mila animada llamándolo a acercarse. El momento había llegado. Le bastarían unos siete u ocho pasos contados para pararse en frente del rubio, su amigo, y confesarle que no había pensado en un regalo.

– Yuri. Yo…no –su mente ordenaba mantenerse firme pero su voz vacilaba. Era capaz de reconocer las emociones en la que fluctuaba el rubio, pero la que más le abrumaba era la alegría, la misma que ponía cuando ambos se veían sin importar sí lo hacían materialmente o a través de una cámara.

Se sintió torpe más cuando él era a quien sorprendían y regalaban algo que había deseado por al menos un par de meses. Un abrazo era quizás el gesto más sencillo a ofrecer pero viniendo de Yuri nada perdía valor. El rubio no había esperado que siguiera con la disculpa para ceñir sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y descansar la frente en uno de sus hombros haciéndolo estremecer por la cercanía (más de la que Viktor o cualquier podía aspirar).

– El mejor regalo es que estés aquí –escuchó al rubio susurrar pegado a su oído, su tono delataba un leve temblor que tenía una causa.

Otabek escondió su rostro por demás avergonzado en los cabellos rubios considerando que había sido idiota al fingir desinterés en el cumpleaños de Yuri y decirle, la noche anterior, por mensajes que no volaría a Rusia en esa semana, aclarando que comprendía lo importante de cumplir años y la amistad entre ellos.

Un silbido no faltó pero ambos, o al menos Otabek, preferían seguir e ignorar de dónde había venido. Lo que acababan de hacer era una incoherencia en sus conductas regulares, pero cuando ambos estaban juntos no había una lógica que rigiera siquiera sus pensamientos. No necesitaban verse para saber que ambos sonreían en esos segundos, que pretendían ser largos, escondidos en el hombro del otro para impedir que alguien ajeno pudiera ver y escuchar lo que les pertenecía sólo a ellos por ser… amigos.

No supieron cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, exactamente, ni cuánto era posible estar unido a alguien de esa forma sintiéndose completo. Viktor había llegado para separarlos por el bien de la fiesta y el resto de los patinadores que se aburrían de esperarlos y se mostraban ya impacientes porque Yuri pidiera sus deseos, soplara las velas y repartiera las piezas del exquisito pastel. Lejos de ser un motivo para que Viktor recibiera algún ataque, la idea de apresurar el ritmo de esa fiesta le agradaba al festejado. El pastel era una buena excusa para reorganizar el orden de las sillas y sentarse juntos en tanto el resto se preocupaba por comer la cantidad suficiente de azúcares que no podrían sino hasta el siguiente año o quizás la boda de alguno de los integrantes del equipo.

Otabek intentó ignorar la expresión que mantenía en ese instante. Su rostro impasible se sentía natura que nunca se daba cuenta el aspecto de desdén que transmitía a casi todos. Sin embargo, con Yuri era consciente que reaccionaba a ciertos impulsos nerviosos que le habían enseñado lo que era sonreír por una felicidad inexplicable que lo llenaba.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías?

– Quería sorprenderte. Nadie lo sabía.

– ¿Nadie? ¿O sólo yo?

– No lo sé.

– Si lo hubiera sabido podríamos haber pasado este día de otra manera y no aquí. –dijo Yuri mientras apoyaba ambas manos tras la nunca y echaba atrás la cabeza para mirar el techo blanco.

– ¿En qué piensas?

– En… Nada… Me debes un regalo.

Frunció el entrecejo y alargó los labios en un intento de no reír abiertamente. Su pregunta había sobrado, no era la primera vez que planificaban salidas que nunca se daban y conociendo a Yuri, el rubio no necesitaba un motivo para rehuirle a las personas o compromisos sociales y, por supuesto, faltar ese día a los ensayos. Ese día había sido la perfecta ocasión que él la había estropeado para darle una sorpresa que en su momento valió la pena pero que ahora consideraba un desperdicio entre las muchas posibilidades.

También debía pensar en su desconsideración al no traer un regalo o depositar al menos uno en la mesa. Para Otabek, el tema no era sencillo, no había un regalo perfecto para darle a alguien que se estimaba de la manera que él lo hacía.

– Acompáñame. – dijo y se levantó. Si reconocía el lugar por las breves memorias que tenía del sitio de niño y las descripciones que Yuri hacía entre comentarios, tenía el sitio perfecto para darle los regalos que no había olvidado. Dado que los patinadores incluido Yuri habían cerrado la sesión de entrenamiento y cambiado antes de llevar a cabo la fiesta, los vestuarios debían ser el área menos visitada en esos momentos. Y era justamente ahí dónde se detuvo seguido del rubio– Cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta tres cuando te diga.

Le parecía infantil y Yuri lo había confirmado al examinarlo extrañado por esa frase que se le decía a un niño. Otabek podía haber pedido que hiciera algo más, pero no resistió ser él quien tomara las muñecas del rubio y le acomoda los brazos de modo que le permitiera ver lo que recibiría y sostenerlos Uno… depositó una caja rectangular. Dos… dejó una caja más pequeña que pesaba poco menos que la anterior. Tres…

– ¿Y ésto?

– Un regalo de un rublo (*)– vio a Yuri abrir la pequeña caja china que contenía otra dentro y otra hasta sumar un total de cinco que terminaban en un cofrecillo de papel que contenía una moneda. Yuri lo miró entre confundido y molesto por la broma literal. – El verdadero regalo está debajo – Lo abrió con un recelo que se desvaneció cuando descubrió lo que guardaba la caja. Era una cadenilla de plata con un dije pensado en él, un entramado de enredaderas que cubrían la imagen de un tigre esculpida en el mismo metal y que traía inscrita detrás su nombre y la fecha de su cumpleaños.

Los ojos iluminados de Yuri y su estrecho abrazo le confirmaron que sus miedos por el recibimiento del regalo habían sido infundadas. Ese era uno de los mejores cumpleaños, uno de lo que más Otabek había esperado más que los suyos. Y ese instante uno de los memorables que esperaba repetir. El kazajo suspiró bajo sobre el hombre de Yuri, esperando no ser escuchado por éste. Algún día tendría la oportunidad de darle el tercer regalo. Quien sabe, quizás cuando ambos se dieran cuenta que eso era más que amistad. Esperaría, lo haría aunque la voz escandalosa de Yuri retumbándole, el calor de la respiración del rubio absorbida por la suya y la cercanía de sus labios de los contrarios, le tentara a ceder.

 **Notas finales:** Happy Birthday Yurio!

No quería quedarme sin escribir algo por el cumpleaños del gatito. Prácticamente, me tomó por sorpresa, pero pude armar este fic cortito en unas horas (¡un milagro!) Una disculpa por algún error y también por tanta miel sin acción(?) Bueno espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer.

Hora de desaparecer. Bye.

(*) Moneda nacional de Rusia.


End file.
